In the coming year adjuvant immune suppression will be used to enhance chemical carcinogenesis in the male and female Proamys (mastomys) natalensis prostate under different hormonal states. Biochemical definition and response of such a prostatic carcinoma to various treatments is planned. Prostate weight and protein synthesis (RNA to DNA) during the estrus cycle of female mastomys will be studied. Protein synthesis (RNA to DNA ratio) will be studied in the rat ventral and dorsolateral prostate upon increased prolactin stimulation from ectopic pituitary transplants. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: a) Ghanadian R., Holland, J.M., Chisholm, G.D.: Uptake and distribution of 3H-testosterone in tissues of male mastomys. Urological Res. 4: 77-81, 1976. Holland, J.M., Grayhack, J.T.: Basis of hormone treatment of prostatic cancer. In Scientific Foundations of Urology, D.I. Williams and G.D. Chisholm, eds. William Heinemann Medical Books, London, 1976, pp. 338-346.